Family Is Everything
by NyxenEclipse
Summary: Raphael's entire life collides as a figure from his past returns, there are new changes for him at work and his son Fabian turns 1. Sequel to Heat.


Fabian turned 1 in a week. Simon could hardly believe it. It just felt so surreal as he dressed his son for the day. Fabian wiggled his little legs obnoxiously as Simon tried to put his socks on. "Come on, little guy. Help me out here. You know your papa will have a fit if you're not dressed to impress."

"Papa!" Fabian repeated cheerfully.

Simon just laughed. Then the doorbell rang. He glanced at Fabian and shrugged. "Let's go see who that is, shall we?" Fabian giggled as he was picked up and set on his daddy's hip. By the time Simon and Fabian got to the top of the stairs, Raphael was striding towards the door. He swung it open and... froze. Simon couldn't see who it was, but a man whispered, "_**Raphael**_," in a thick accent.

It took Raphael several long moments to reply, but when he did, his voice was stone hard and icy. "**Vete**. Get out. _Now_."

"Raph? Is everything alright?" Simon asked as he slowly trod down the stairs.

Both Raphael and the man turned to look at him and Fabian. Simon stopped short when he finally saw the newcomer; an older man of clearly latino descent, tall and broad, but with greying black curls that were awfully familiar. The curls that belonged both to the man he loved and their son.

The man smiled warmly. "You've down well for yourself, Raphael." he said in lilted English.

Whatever shock had come over Raphael was fading quickly; overtaken by anger. He was trembling, hands clenched into fists by his sides. "Simon, take Fabian upstairs **por favor**."

Simon didn't dare question Raphael in this state and quickly backed up the stairs again. "Come on, buddy. Let's go play with your dinosaurs for a bit."

He didn't give Fabian time to say anything, before setting him down in his room and closing the door. He quickly put the ipod of kid songs on- just a little too loudly to cover any sounds from downstairs. He had a feeling that the tense situation was only going to escalate. "Wait here for me, okay bud?"

Fabian nodded absently; already distracted by the dinosaur toys scattered everywhere. Simon just closed the door and hurried downstairs as the raised voices started.

"How dare you come here! What gives you the right to waltz back into my life after all these years!?" That was Raphael at boiling point already.

"Please, Raphael. I just wanted to see you again."

"You should've thought of that 10 years ago!" Raphael spat.

Simon rushed into the living room. Raphael's eyes were sparking like dragon's fire as he ran his hand through his hair in stressed frustration. The other man stood a safe distance from the fuming Raphael, his eyes sad and ashamed. Simon placed a hand on Raphael's shoulder. His gesture was ignored.

"**Lo siento por todo lo que te hice**." the man murmured.

"**No puedes decir que lo sientes. No estabas aqui. No estabas aqui cuando murio Xavier. O cuando mataron a Daniel, Deigo y Jacob. Donde estabas cuando Rosa murio? O cuando la angustia mato a mama. No estabas aqui t todo es culpa tuya**." Raphael snarled.

"**Oh, mi hijo**." man sighed morosely.

"_Don't call me that_!" Raphael screamed, tears falling fast, "_I'm not your son_!"

Simon stuttered, even though he'd already suspected. "Wait- he's your dad?"

The man smiled at Simon and held his hand out. "David Santiago."

Feeling like he was in some kind of Twilight Zone, Simon slowly took David Santiago's hand. Glancing across at Raphael, Simon could see him just barely restraining himself from snatching Simon's arm back.

"Simon Lewis."

"It's good to meet the one who's made my son so happy."

And Raphael snapped again. "You forfeited your right to care who makes me happy. You don't get to come into my home and try to worm your way back into my life."

David sighed, his shoulders slumping as if each of Raphael's words was a weight added to them. "I know. You're right and I'm so sorry. I just had to try. To see if I could salvage anything. I still love you."

Raphael bowed his head, shaking with barely suppressed emotion. "Get out. Get out! **_Vete_**!" He yelled.

David's eyes widened as he saw the storm building in front of him and clearly knew better than to push his luck. He hurried back towards the door and let himself out, casting a desperate look back at Raphael. He pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and set it on the little table beside the door. "If you ever want to talk..." he murmured before disappearing.

Simon slowly turned towards Raphael and reached out carefully. "Rapha?"

Raphael turned away and stormed into the kitchen. "Not now, Simon."

Simon sighed heavily, watching Raphael go. He wanted so badly to go and comfort him, but he knew Raphael just needed space for a little while. Simon crept quietly up the stairs and into Fabian's room. "Hey, buddy. How're the dinosaurs doing?"

Raphael was quiet and distant for the rest of the day. He just sat on the sofa with Suzy and said nothing. Normally on Sundays when they both had their days off, they would both cook together and let Fabian 'help'. But Raphael hadn't shown any interest in cooking that day. He had taken Fabian while Simon cooked, and that was all Simon could get out of him.

Dinner was a tense and awkward affair. Even Fabian's normally incessant babble was silenced. Simon fed him while trying to eat his own meal. Raphael played with his food, barely taking a bite. His eyes were downcast and distant. Simon desperayely wanted to try and talk to him, but he knew that it was a conversation they should have alone and not infront of Fabian.

Once Simon and Fabian had finished their food, Simon put the plates into the dishwasher and picked Fabian up from his highchair. "I'm gonna give him a bath and put him to bed."

Raphael grunted and kissed Fabian's head. "**Buenas noches, bebe**."

Simon tucked Fabian into bed and the little boy was out like a light. Simon smiled and crept out of the room. When he went downstairs, Raphael hadn't moved. Not even to put his plate away. "Raph... you doing okay?"

Raphael slowly turned his head towards Simon. "I'm fine, Simon."

Simon sat back down at the table and gently took hold of Raphael's hand. "You haven't eaten since breakfast and and you've been spacey all day. That's not fine. But you've had an absolute shit day and I get it, okay. That would mess anyone up. But you can _talk to me_-"

He was interrupted by Raphael standing abruptly. The Omega went into the kitchen and scraped his untouched food into the bin. "I'm going to bed." he mumbled and stalked out of the room before Simon could say anything. Simon groaned but didn't follow. That was the last thing Raphael wanted at that moment and Simon didn't want to push him too far.

At 10, Simon crept up up to bed. He tiptoed up the stairs, flinching with every creak, waiting for Fabian to wake up or Raphael to snap at him. Neither happened and Simon brushed his teeth and changed into his pyjamas before slipping in alongside Raphael. Staring at Raphael, Simon could tell by his rigid form that he was still awake but wasn't ready to talk. Simon sighed, placed his glasses on the bedside table and snuggled into Raphael's side.

* * *

Things weren't any better the next day. Raphael was numb and almost oblivious; neglecting his own breakfast to feed Fabian. On Mondays, Raphael worked a full day, Simon had the morning off and Fabian would go to Elaine's for the afternoon. As Raphael preppared to leave, Simon picked Fabian up and kissed Raphael's cheek.

"Hey, I love you. Okay."

Raphael managed a tired, weary smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "I love you too." He kissed Simon and Fabian's cheek and disappeared out the door. Simon sighed and turned to Fabian. "I think we're going to have to try very, very hard to make Papa feel better."

Fabian gurgled unhappily. "Papa." he repeated morosely.

Simon loaded Fabian into his pushchair and hooked Suzy to her lead. Throughout the walk, Simon's thoughts constantly drifted to the dark circles under Raphael's eyes and the drained look in his eyes. Simon had had no idea that Raphael's father affected him so much. But then again, he didn't know an awful lot about Raphael's past. He couldn't even name all of Raphael's siblings- just his sister Rosa.

So he couldn't imagine the pain that Raphael was going through- confronting the man who deserted his family after so many years. Simon knew of Raphael's deep seeded fear of abandonment that had been planted by losing every member of his family far too young. But Simon did know one thing: Raphael was suffering and Simon needed to do something about it.

* * *

The last thing Raphael expected was to be called into the CEO's office. He had never actually met Louis Karnstein in person, only seen him in meetings. There was a hammering in his chest as he made his way to the top floor where Karnstein's office was. He was sure he hadn't done anything wrong, was sure his performance had been as impeccable as always- even though he had limited his hours since having Fabian. Linking his fingers together to keep from wringing his hands, he strode down the corridor to Karnstein's office and knocked on the door.

There came an answering call of, "Come in."

The door didn't make a sound as Raphael pushed it open and stepped inside. Karnstein rose, tall and stately, from his desk to push the door closed and shake Raphael's hand. He looked just as ostentatious as his office.

"Mr Karnstein."

"Ah, Raphael. Please, sit."

Raphael cautiously took a seat across the polished wood from Karnstein. "If I may," he bagan slowly, "Why am I here?"

Karnstein laughed jovially. "Straight to the point. I like it. Well, to be just as blunt, Camille Belcourt has been fired."

Raphael blinked in surprise. "Camile? Fired?"

Karnstein nodded. "Indeed. It's come to light that she has been swindling money from the hotel since almost the very begining of her employment."

"Oh. I see." Honestly, that particular revelation didn't surprise Raphael all that much. Camille would use anything for her own benefit.

"And I want _you _to take her place as General Manager."

Now, that floored Raphael. They wanted him to replace Camille? Not another Camille with boatloads of money to back them up? "Excuse me?"

"Well, you're the natural choice. You've been Assistant Manager under Camille for 5 years. That's quite an achievment, given how quickly you rose through the ranks. No one knows the hotel as well as you do, I'm sure, the staff follow your directions, you are an outstanding performer. There doesn't seem to be any reason why you don't deserve this opportunity." Karnstein explained, his chest puffed proudly.

Raphael took a moment to gather his spiralling thoughts. Him, take over from Camille? What? This was too much for him to deal with. "Yes, but I have a young child-"

"Oh yes," Karnstein laughed, "Your maternity leave was definitely a rough patch in the Dumont's history. It truly doesn't run as smoothly without you."

Raphael felt that Alpha was laying the compliments on too thickly to get him to agree to take the job. "As I said, I have a young son and I would need to talk to my partner before comittng to this. I'm not sure I could take on the increased hours."

Karnstein sighed disapointedly. "Well, let me know when you've made your desicion."

"Thank you, Mr Karnstein." Raphael replied as he let himself out of the office.

* * *

After a two hour walk, which involved a stop at the little playground nearby, Simon put Fabian down for a nap before Elaine came to pick him up. He needed the baby out of the way. Once Fabian had settled in his bed, Simon made his way downstairs and pulled out his hands.

"Hey, Magnus."

"_Ughh, Simone, what do you want? I'm a little busy right now_."

"Uh... Raphael's dad is in town."

"_WHAT_!"

Simon had to move the phone away from his ear before Magnus's shriek deafened him.

"_What happened? Is Raphael okay_?"

"I don't know. He just showed up yesterday and tried to apologise and Raphael yelled a lot and then he left and now Raphael's barely talking and he's just, like... turned off. Like-"

"_Sheila! Stop talking!" _

Simon barely cheeped out a 'sorry' before Magnus interrupted.

"_You said he's not talking much? Is he eating?"_

"Not really. I was wondering if you could come over and like, I don't know..."

"_I... don't think that's a good idea. I want to help, of course I do, but I'm a beach ball sized bundle of hormones and if I get too involved, the whole situation will probably get worse. I hate Raphael's father almost as much as Raphael does, simply because I saw what he did to Rapael. I'm sure you don't want a mutliated corpse on your hands._"

Simon sighed heavily. "I get it. That's fine."

"_I will call him. I'm not going to ignore my best friend. But I think this might be something for you to take point on this time. Just remind him to eat. Don't make a big deal of it, just give him a little snack every now and then. Talk to him about anything- the weather, your day at work. Open up the lines of communication. I know Raphael in a bad mood looks like he'll claw your face of, touch him. Hold his hand, hug him. Then again, I don't think that will be too much of a problem for you._"

"Okay. Thanks, Magnus."

"_Good luck, Shelby. I'll see you later_."

Magnus hung up and Simon was left alone with his thoughts again. He could do all that. Especially for Raphael. Now then, he'd better get to work...

* * *

Raphael's mind was still whirring when he made his way back down to his office. He wasn't even entirely sure that he was breathing regularly. His head felt like it was about to explode with everything that was going on. It felt like everything had flipped upside down and was crashing down around him as he collapsed onto his desk chair.

"So, what did the big boss want?"

Raphael startled and snapped his head towards where Lily was standing in the doorway. "He wants me to take over from Camille."

Lily's jaw dropped and she moved over to lean on his desk. "Seriously? That's fantastic."

Raphael raised an eyebrow. "Is it?"

"Yes!" Lily exclaimed. "You're perfect for it. I mean, you literally did her job half the time anyway and everyone likes you way better. I can't imagine why, but they do."

"That may be, but I'm not sure I'm ready. Not until Fabian's older."

Lily scoffed. "Come on, Raph. You can't play the doting parent forever. Just put yourself out there."

Raphael Glared.

Lily had the decency to look ashamed of herself. "That was a little insensitive, wasn't it?"

"And you phrased it like you wanted me to go dating. And it was insensitive, yes."

"Sorry. Besides, your parenting tendencies are why you _should _take the job. Oh come on, even before you actually had a kid, you mothered everybody."

Raphael rubbed the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "_Lily_."

Lily grinned and stood up. "Hint taken. I'm going. Bye. And for what it's worth, I still think you should take the job."

* * *

Simon had just put Fabian down for another quick nap when he heard the front door open. He gave it a few minutes before sliding down the stairs to check on Raphael. He found the Omega in the kitchen. Rapahel had his back to Simon and was clearly swallowing a pill down with water.

"Are you okay?"

Raphael turned around and gave Simon a gentle smile that sent his heart racing.

"I have a headache."

Simon walked over and put his arm around Raphael. "You okay?"

"**Si**. It's probably stress."

"Come and sit down." Simon said as he pulled Raphael towards the sofa and down into a cuddle. "Pretzel?" Simon offered, gesturing to the bowl on the coffee table beside the two. Raphael raised an eyebrow but plucked one of the little savory snacks and placed it in his mouth.

"You would not believe what Jordan did today," Simon began, "He switched around the new arrivals of Marvel and DC- _on purpose_! I spent half an hour pulling Avengers out of Justice League and Batman out of Iron Man."

Raphael sighed. "You spoke to Magnus, didn't you?"

"What? What are you talki- okay, yeah, I did. How did you know?"

"I've known Magnus for so long I recognise his methods instantly. But it's **dulce **that you care." Raphael murmured as he turned over to press his head against Simon's chest. "I was offered a promotion today."

"You were?"

"Camille was fired. They want me to take her place."

"Do you want it?"

"I- I don't know." Raphael's voice cracked spoke. "I know that is would pay better but the hours are longer and I'd have to work full time again. I wasn't expecting to have to so soon. It's just... it feels like everything's changing. Fabian's growing up and my father's back and now this... Simon, it's just too much and I don't know how much more I can take..." Tears spilled over and he buried his face in Simon's chest, clutching at the faded blue shirt.

Simon's hands rubbed up and Raphael's shaking back. "Shush, shush. It's okay. I've got you."

Raphael was crying harder, trembling even worse. "**Solo quiero que todo pare**!"

All Simon could do was hold Raphael and rock him through his tears. It was like the quiet sobs were the tension bleeding from his body. After a few minutes, Raphael slumped, spent, onto Simon's chest. "I'm tired, Simon."

"Don't worry. I'm here. I've got you. It's okay."

They lay in silence for several long moments before Raphael spoke. "**Mama **never hated him, you know. Even after he ran off and left her alone, she loved him too much to hate him. She was heartbroken and furious but she never hated him. She tried to keep us from hating him too, but... The boys were too young to really understand and Rosa was too kind to ever hate anyone- so I hated him enough for all of us.

"I've never told you about my siblings. I was the oldest. Rosa was a year younger than me. Deigo was 2 years younger than me, Xavier was 5 years younger, Jacob was 6 years younger and Daniel was the youngest; he was 8 years younger than me. Xavier died first. He had an allergic reaction about a year after we came here. I don't even remember what it was. But he started choking and gasping and he- he died in the ambulance.

"Deigo wanted to learn to drive early. He was 16 when he got his permit and he snuck out to drive one day. Jacob and Daniel called him and asked him to pick them up from a friend's. He wasn't supposed to drive without me or **Mama **with him but they were young and stupid. They were hit by a drunk driver. There was never any chance for any of them. That was maybe 6 months before we met.

"Rosa... Rosa was diagnosed with breast cancer 4 months later. **Mama** and I watched her waste away. She was dead by the end of the year. **Mama **was devasted. She- she just couldn't take any more pain. She died exactly two months after Rosa. I remember- I remember feeling like I wasn't good enough. That I wasn't enough for her to carry on living for. And I hated myself for it but I was just so... alone."

Simon's heart broke for his love and all the pain he had endured. To lose everyone he loved before he was twenty was something no one should have to go through. And he'd hidden all that pain away for Simon. He was still grieving his brothers when Simon had asked him on a date. Simon remembered when Rosa and Guadalupe had died; he hadn't known about them at all but Raphael had been inconsolable. He disappeared almost completely for two months and Simon couldn't contact him at all. Then Raphael turned up on his doorstep crying.

Raphael hadn't told Simon what happened, just that his depression was worse and he needed help. It took a long time but Simon and Magnus had managed to lead him through the darkness.

But hearing the whole story from Raphael himself tore into Simon's soul. "I love you." He whispered, enclosing every comfort, every reassurance into the words.

"**Te amo**." Raphael replied hoarsely, his voice wrought with emotion. "Do you think I should take the job?"

Simon locked up a little. Raphael asking him for advice like this was uncommon to say the least: though after the past two days, he shouldn't be that surprised.

"I don't know. If you want to take it, we can figure out the logistics and if you don't, we can carry on as we are. No matter what you decide, I'll support you but the choice is yours."

"Alright," Raphael croaked, "**Gracias**."

Simon tan a hand through Raphael's hair and smiled. There was a long pause before Raphael mumbled in a quiet voice, "I want to talk to my father.

* * *

Raphael trembled as he walked. His shift was short that day and that meant he was free to meet with his father. He'd been panicking all day but Simon wasn't letting him back out. Simon was working the closing shift and had arranged for Elaine to watch Fabian. At their house to make sure Raphael actually went.

To his credit, David had suggested they meet in a more neutral place to try and make Raphael feel more comfortable. Raphael had suggested Central Park, where he used to play with his siblings.

He was shaking even worse than ever as he approached the rendevous spot. He was so, so tempted to just leave and lie but then he caught sight of his father sat on a bench. David looked up and waved, smiling brightly. Raphael sucked in a breath and sat down on the other end of the bench.

"Why did you leave?" He hadn't meant to be that blunt but if he didn't ask now, he never would.

David sighed deeply, shame and guilt mixing on his face. "Because I was stupid and selfish. I thought my life was too hard and I didn't realise what I had until I lost it."

"But... why didn't you _come back_?" Raphael whispered brokenly; his pain finally bubbling to the surface. And he didn't push it back down.

David's eyes glistened as he spoke. "I didn't think I could. By the time I realised my mistake, you were gone. I knew you hated me- I hated myself."

"I hated you. I still hate you. But **mama **never did. She loved you until the end."

David let out a wet laugh. "That was why I married her. And Rosa and the boys? What did they think?"

"Rosa could never hate anyone. I don't think the boys really understood, but... they didn't hate you."

"I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you. There's not a day that goes by that I don't feel guilty for everything. I tried- I wanted to contact you, but I never found the courage. And then... then the children died, and Guadalupe... the more I missed, the easier it was to run. And I'm so, so sorry. But I kept tabs on you, Raphael. You've done so well for yourself and I couldn't be more proud."

Raphael let the tears run freely down his face. "I don't think I can forgive you. No yet... but I think this is a good start."

David's eyes lit up and his face broke into a broad grin. He reached out and pulled Raphael into a warm, tight embrace. Raphael stiffened but after a long moment, hugged back.

"I know I don't deserve this, but I would like to meet my grandson."

"I think that would be fine."

"**Gracias, mi hijo**."

"**Padre**."

* * *

"I think that's enough balloons, **idiota**."

"You sure? Cause I have more-"

"_Enough balloons_. Now come down from there."

"Okay, okay." Simon huffed from his spot at the top of the step ladder. Raphael glared up at him. Somehow the effect wasn't ruined by the giggling Fabian on his hip. Simon ruffled Fabian's hair playfully. His fingers were easily tangled in the thick curls that were almost identical to Raphael's- only much lighter in colour, closer to Simon's.

"What do you think, buddy? This good enough?"

Fabian laughed his approval. Simon and Raphael shared a soft, proud smile.

"People will be coming over soon. You ready?"

"Am I ever?" Raphael replied jokingly.

"No. I still can't believe I stayed with an introvert." Simon teased.

"Because I'm the only one who puts up with your ridiculousness." Raphael retorted.

The party wasn't very big; just a few friends coming over to make a fuss of Fabian. Simon and Raphael preferred it. Not only was Raphael against large social gatherings- Fabian wasn't going to remember it. And Simon just wanted to keep Raphael as happy as possible.

They had spent a day with David a few days before and Raphael finally felt like he could breath again. And Simon wanted to keep it that way. Meeting with David had been a little awkward but eventually they had found their feet. It was clear that David and Raphael would never have a stellar relationship but they had agreed to keep in contact. David had loved Simon and absolutely adored Fabian.

They had halfheartedly invited David to the party, but all three knew it wasn't really going to work. Besides, David's flight home to Mexico left the same day as the party.

Simon was happy for Raphael, that he got the chance to reconnect with his father; something Simon himself would never be able to do.

The doorbell rang.

Fabian cheered with delight as Raphael and Simon hurried to answer the door. A very round, very pregnant Magnus stood there, grinning, arm in arm with Alec- who was looking less at ease than his mate.

"There he is!" Magnus exclaimed, "The little birthday boy."

Fabian squealed, clapping in delight. He liked Magnus a lot. Probably because of the bright colours, jewellry and glitter Magnus had an affinity for. And Magnus was equally taken with the little baby. Magnus breezed into the house and took in the decorations; looking less than impressed by them, but he settled onto the sofa all the same. Alec stepped inside awkwardly, holding out a brightly coloured bag.

"Here. This is for Fabian."

"Awe," Simon said, "Thanks."

"Ahem," Magnus called from the sofa, "I was expecting a better greeting than this."

Raphael rolled his eyes, grumbling under his breath, but followed Magnus's path into the living room and set next to him on the sofa. Fabian scrambled of Raphael's lap and clambered over to Magnus. There wasn't any lap room but he snuggled against Magnus's side quite happily and started playing with the long, dangling necklaces around Magnus's neck.

"He really likes shiny things, don't you, little magpie." Magnus commented.

Raphael sighed wearily. "**Desafortunadamente**."

Magnus grinned up at Alec, who was talking reluctantly to Simon in the doorway. "It'll be us soon."

Alec smiled back, excitement sparking in his eyes.

"Oh yeah," Simon exclaimed, "Are far along are you again?"

"34 weeks." Magnus replied, patting his belly proudly. "Only 6 weeks left."

The doorbell rang again. Alec joined Magnus and Raphael on the sofa as Simon answered the door. Fabian climbed around Magnus and crawled onto Alec's lap. Staring up at Alec with his curious brown eyes, Fabian plonked himself onto Alec's legs, looking very proud of himself.

Alec, on the other hand, wasn't quite sure of himself. Raphael made to take Fabian back, but Magnus stopped him.

"Leave him be, darling," he instructed Alec, "You should get the practice in."

Alec raised an eyebrow, relaxing quickly. While social situations weren't his forte, small children were something he could deal with. He was an older brother after all.

"I have more experience with kids than you do, Magnus." he pointed out.

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Pssh."

It was Catarina who stepped into the room alongside Simon. She beamed at the scene; Alec playing with Fabian, Magnus glowing radiently and Raphael just watching, slightly exasperated. She squeezed into the last space on the sofa, beside Raphael, leaving the armchair for Simon.

"Having fun there?" she smirked.

Alec ducked his head, smiling a little. Magnus laughed. "Oh definitely. Fabian's such a sweetheart."

The small group talked and laughed, playing with Fabian and helping him open his presents. The little child was delighted with the attention and the shiny new toys- until he discovered the sheer joy of wrapping paper. He crinkled it, giggling at the sound. After a few hours, Raphael and Simon put a tired Fabian down for a nap. Shortly after that, the others left. Catarina had to rush off to pick up Madzie and then Magnus decided he wanted a very specific cereal and a nap. Alec tugged him up and helped him lumber to the door. Magnus pulled Raphael into an awkward hug.

"You never know, the next time I see you, I might have a baby." Magnus grinned.

Raphael sorted cynically. "That's unlikely. You see me all the time. You have 6 weeks left."

Magnus rolled his eyes. "I can dream, can't I?"

And then Raphael and Simon were alone.

Raphael leaned against Simon and let out a long sigh. "I'd like to take the job. At least to try it."

Simon smiled into Raphael's hair. "Sure thing, Rapha. We can make it work."

"**Gracias, carino**."

* * *

. Get out  
. Please  
. I'm sorry for everything I did to you  
. You don't get to say you're sorry. You weren't here. You weren't here when Xavier died. Or when Daniel, Deigo and Jacob were killed. Where were you when Rosa died? Or when the heartbreak killed mama. You weren't here and it's all your fault  
. Goodnight baby  
. Sweet  
. I just want everything to stop  
. Unfortunately


End file.
